Historia de un amor imaginario
by Ariadna
Summary: un cuento que mezcla libros con amor... cuando Takeru conoce a una chica muy especial en la biblioteca...


**Historia de un amor imaginario.**

Por: Ariadna.

_Los libros pueden llenar nuestros sueños de esperanza, de ilusiones de aventura, de amores inolvidables. Y es que cualquier amor es inolvidable, incluso si no es real, incluso si nunca estuvo ahí. O puede que lo haya estado siempre… Y no nos dimos cuenta._

-¿Un beso?

Takeru parpadeó ante la pregunta de Miyako. Los dos, más Daisuke y Hikari, estaban en uno de sus recesos entre clase y clase cuando la muchacha de cabellos morados sacó el tema a colación.

-¡Sí! ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes a experimentado un beso aún? Esa sensación hermosa que te atrae y que conquista al ser querido...

Daisuke se sonrojó mirando a Hikari. Todos sabían que él quería que su primer beso fuera con ella... La hermana de Taichi le sonrió cuando lo vio ruborizarse. Tenía claro lo que él estaba imaginando, y aunque no creía poder cumplirle ese sueño aún, se sintió halagada.

-¿Por qué preguntas por besos ahora, Miyako-san? – interrogó la chica menor. – ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Ah... Um... – la muchacha de lentes calló por un momento, falta de palabras, mientras el rojo inundaba sus mejillas. – Nada, sólo era una pregunta.

El timbre para volver a clases sonó. Miyako tuvo que despedirse y el tema jamás volvió a ser tocado.

Sin embargo, Takeru se quedó con la idea en la cabeza. 

¿Un beso? Se preguntó qué se sentiría... El tocar los labios de otra persona con los suyos propios... 

--------------------

-Hoy jugaremos un poco de baseball. – anunció el profesor a la clase. – Divídanse en equipos y comencemos.

Para no variar, los tres chicos terminaron en el mismo bando. Eso molestaba sobremanera a Daisuke, quien no podía demostrar su superioridad ante Takeru si siempre jugaban juntos. 

De poco le sirvió pensar en eso, de todas formas. Su amigo/rival demostró ser casi tan bueno en ese deporte como en el baloncesto que estaba acostumbrado a practicar, y Daisuke no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Eres muy bueno, Takaishi. – lo felicitó el entrenador. - ¿Has pensado en unirte al club de baseball? Serías de gran ayuda.

-No gracias, señor. Estoy bien con el baloncesto.

Motomiya volvió a maldecir cuando vio como Takeru, al momento de batear, lanzó la pelota tan lejos que entró por una de las ventanas abiertas del edificio de la escuela. Hikari no paraba de hacerle porras y eso aumentó los celos de Daisuke.

-Lo siento. Iré por ella. – avisó el rubio y salió corriendo, sin prestar atención a la mirada fulminante que le mandó su amigo.

--------------------

-A ver... Creo que entró por aquí...

Takeru llegó a la biblioteca. Se concentró en buscar la pelota por el suelo y no notó que el encargado del lugar lo miraba con expresión interrogante. Se puso en cuclillas y avanzó entre los pasillos llenos de libros. La pelota era pequeña y no podía deducir dónde podría haber caído...

En uno de esos pasillos, el que daba a la ventana, se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, con unos ojos claros como pocos y una piel lisa y blanca, que la hacían ver angelical. Ella estaba subida en una pequeña escalera para alcanzar la parte más alta de las estanterías, guardando un libro que parecía acabar de leer.

Takeru, que seguía buscando la pelota, no se dio cuenta que la joven estaba ahí, como tampoco se percató de la escalera, chocando con ella y haciendo caer a la chica.

-¡¡AHH!!

Rápidamente Takaishi se movió y tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos. Apoyando específicamente su mano derecha en el pecho de la muchacha. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos hasta que Takeru sintió lo que estaba tocando y reaccionó.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-... Sí, estoy bien... 

La chica se mostró aún algo desconcertada, hasta que se puso de pie y quedó frente a frente con el muchacho. Takeru pudo notar que ella apenas se recuperó del susto lo miró de manera extraña, y le sonrió.

-Bueno... Tengo que seguir buscando mi pelota. – anunció él.

-¿Tu pelota? – repitió ella.

Le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera! – gritó la chica.

Por sorpresa, Takeru no pudo reaccionar cuando ella se le lanzó encima... Y lo besó. En los labios.

-¡Muchas gracias!

El chico no encontró forma de replicar. Quedó estático luego de tal acción.

--------------------

Al día después, el rubio faltó a la última hora de clases para visitar la biblioteca. El encargado volvió a mirarlo extrañado pero no dijo nada, y Takeru se dirigió de inmediato al pasillo donde encontró a esa peculiar muchacha el día anterior. No estaba ahí.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tomó uno de los libros que encontró en esa sección y se sentó en un rincón a leer.

El título era: "La más grande historia de amor".

--------------------

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, nuestro protagonista se veía muy distraído. Hikari y Daisuke estaban principalmente preocupados, ya que no hablaba y parecía andar en otro mundo. Su amiga decidió acercársele y preguntar qué estaba mal.

-¿Takeru? Has actuado extraño últimamente... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-El beso... – murmuró él como respuesta.

-¿Uh?

-Sí... – giró su mirada perdida para centrarse en Hikari. - ¿Puedo contarte algo personal?

-Eh... – ella se sorprendió, pero accedió rápidamente. - Por supuesto.

........................

La misma escena de hace dos días, sólo que esta vez el escenario fue cambiado al aire libre, bajo un gran árbol de cerezo. Él vestido con un elegante traje, y ella con una larga falda blanca.

_La chica cayó en sus brazos, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza. Ella se ruborizó, y miró sus ojos brillantes..._

_-Oh… Gracias._

_-No ha sido nada._

_-Sí, pero yo quería decirle que… - ella dudó, poniéndose tímida. – Decirle… Que lo amo… Siempre lo he amado…_

_El viento comenzó a soplar lentamente, dejando que los pétalos de cerezo volaran a su alrededor, mientras ellos sellaban su destino con un beso…_

........................

-¿En serio pasó eso? – interrogó Hikari.

-¡Sí! – Takeru sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Es una gran historia de amor!

-Así parece…

La hermana de Taichi dejó a Takeru soñando a solas, preguntándose quién podría ser la muchacha que atrajo el corazón de su amigo de esa manera.

--------------------

Esa misma tarde, el rubio volvió a faltar a la última clase para ir a la biblioteca, ignorando al encargado. Pero la chica nuevamente no estaba ahí. 

Resignado, tomó otro libro, esta vez titulado: "Corazón de elfo".

--------------------

_El escenario volvió a cambiar, y en esta ocasión, estaba él vestido con una gran armadura y se veía mucho más fuerte y alto que antes. Ella vestía una extraña túnica roja y ya se encontraba en sus brazos._

_-Oh, mi señor…_

_Ella lo besó apasionadamente._

_-Todo por ti, el reino ha sido salvado…_

........................

-¿¿De qué reino estás hablando??

Esa tarde, Takeru iba camino a casa junto a Miyako, y comenzó a contarle sobre su encuentro con la muchacha desconocida.

-¡La comarca Élfica! ¿No estabas escuchando?

-Claro que estaba escuchando. – respondió la otra chica, escéptica. – Precisamente por eso no te entiendo. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

-Pero si ni siquiera te he contado aún de los dragones… - replicó él, entusiasmado. – Y cuando regresamos por la corona…

Miyako volvió a mirarlo, como si estuviera observando a un bicho raro. Quería saber si su amigo le estaba tomando realmente el pelo, porque no podía estar hablando en serio…

--------------------

Otro día pasó y Takeru volvió a la biblioteca a la misma hora. Saludó al encargado sonriendo y fue directo al dichoso pasillo. La misteriosa muchacha seguía sin aparecer. 

Nuestro protagonista se vio triste, pero no se dejó vencer por la mala suerte y tomó un nuevo libro: "Noche apasionada".

-------------------

Otra escenografía. Él, ella, a las orillas de la playa, de noche... Y desnudos… 

........................

-¿Qué dices que hiciste QUÉ? – Daisuke no se lo pudo creer.

-¡Claro! Hay veces en que el corazón se deja llevar. – aseguró Takeru, sonriente. – De pronto las ocasiones se dan y no se puede evitar…

-Pero… Pero…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. – el rubio se puso de pie. - ¡Nos vemos!

El otro muchacho se quedó tieso. No podía creer lo que Takeru acababa de contarle…

-¿Daisuke? - Hikari caminaba por el parque y vio a su amigo inmóvil en una de las bancas. – Hey, Daisuke-kun…

-¿Eh? Ah. Hola, Hikari-chan…

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás todo rojo… 

De sólo decirle eso, el muchacho se enrojeció más. ¿Cómo decirle a ella…?

-Um, es que…

-Vi que Takeru-kun estaba aquí hace un momento, ¿De qué hablaron?

Sus mejillas quedaron más rojas… No soportaría mucho más…

-Yo… Este… Takeru me contaba sobre… La chica que conoci

Hikari sonrió. Así que era eso… 

-Sí, él me contó de ella también.

-¿Te… TE CONT"? – Motomiya no podía estar más sorprendido. – Pero…

-Claro que me contó, soy su amiga. 

-Pero…

-Lo encontré tan romántico…

Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron más.

-¿Ro-romántico? ¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. – se giró a mirarlo. – Me encantaría que me pasara a m

Él se fue de espaldas.

-¿Que… Que te gustaría… Que te…?

-¿Daisuke-kun…?

Justo cuando Hikari se acercó para ver que le pasaba a su amigo, que entró en estado de shock, aparecieron Miyako y Ken, quienes por suerte paseaban por ahí en el momento.

-¿Uh? Hola… - la muchacha de cabellos morados notó al moreno en el suelo. - ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?

-No sé, se puso así por el beso que le dio Takeru-kun a una chica… 

-¡¿BESO?!

--------------------

Una hora más tarde, Daisuke, Ken y Hikari acompañaban a Miyako junto a la caja en el almacén de sus padres. Cada chico tenía una versión diferente de la "famosa" historia de Takeru, y estaban intercambiando opiniones.

-¡Pervertido! – le exclamó Hikari a Daisuke, roja de furia, de sólo imaginarse que su amigo pensaba que ella querría algo más que un beso en esos momentos. - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

-Hey, no fue mi culpa, Takeru me metió ideas en la cabeza…

Ken sonrió un poco apenado por la situación. Miró a Miyako para proceder la conversación.

-Lo cierto es que Takeru-san también me contó una historia con una chica, pero pensé que era broma. - él se encogió de hombros. - Involucraba naves espaciales, más parecía sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción.

-Todas las versiones parecen sacadas de novelas. – argumentó Miyako. – Me pregunto porque nos dijo tantas mentiras.

-Es cierto. Takeru-kun no es así… - apoyó Hikari, ya algo más calmada.

-Claro que no es así. – recalcó una voz a sus espaldas.

Iori estaba ahí, acompañado de un hombre mayor.

-¡Iori-kun, hola! – Hikari lo saludó. – ¿Acaso Takeru-kun no te contó una historia a ti también?

-Sí, lo hizo. Una historia sacada de una novela policial. – respondió, muy serio.

-¿Uh? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – interrogó Daisuke.

-Porque yo ya me había leído ese libro. – aseguró. Iori se giró hacia el señor que lo acompañaba. – Y creo que él puede aclarar mejor nuestras dudas.

Miyako miró al hombre de pies a cabeza, sin entender.

-¿Y quién es él?

-El encargado de la biblioteca de la escuela.

--------------------

En un nuevo día, Takeru estaba donde siempre. Sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca leyendo un libro, tras haber fallado nuevamente en encontrar a la muchacha que tanto esperaba. 

La novela en sus manos era de la época de los samurais, y parecía tener una trama muy interesante… 

En eso llegó Hikari, con el rostro triste. 

-Hola, Takeru-kun.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es sobre… - ella calló por unos segundos, pero después decidió proseguir. – Es sobre la chica que conociste aquí hace una semana.

-¿Uh?

Takeru prestó completa atención a su amiga, sin darse cuenta que Daisuke y los demás estaban espiándolos no muy lejos de ahí.

-La chica con la que te encontraste aquí… Se llama Catherine.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar el nombre. Le parecía muy bonito.

-Ella… Solía venir a la biblioteca muy seguido, según nos dijo el encargado. Le encantaba leer… Pero… - Hikari volvió a callar. – Pero… Ella era una estudiante de intercambio. Hace una semana que volvió a su país natal, Francia.

-… Oh.

La muchacha no pudo leer la expresión de Takeru… ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? Pensó en decir nada más, pero sabía que los demás la presionarían a hacer lo que debía. Era mejor dejar todas las fantasías de una buena vez.

-Hay algo más.

Su amigo la miró a los ojos.

-Catherine es de otro país… Y en Francia los besos son mucho más comunes que aquí, Takeru-kun… Ese beso fue sólo una forma de agradecerte que hayas evitado su caída, no tenía más intención que esa.

Ahora Hikari podía asegurar que la expresión de su amigo era sombría… Sintió pena por él, pero no podía saber exactamente lo que Takeru pensaba en ese momento.

-Es bueno saber quien era ella, finalmente… - dijo él. – Me tenía intrigado. Es bueno saber la verdad.

-Lo siento…

-¿De qué te disculpas? – se giró a ella con una falsa sonrisa. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No es para tanto.

-¿Estás segu…?

Hikari no pudo terminar la pregunta. De pronto una pequeña pelota de baseball entró por la ventana y golpeó duro a Takeru en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – se sobó sobre la nuca y vio lo que lo había golpeado. - ¿Una pelota?

Miró por la ventana, hacia las canchas, donde un grupo de chicos de un curso menor practicaba deporte en la clase de gimnasia. Hikari se quedó a su lado sin entender. Él la ignoró, fue hacia la bola y la recogió.

-Una pelota… - dudó. Segundos después su cara mostró signo de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la frente. - ¡Jamás seguí buscando la pelota que tiré hacia acá hace una semana!

--------------------

En un lugar muy lejano, en un parque entre el río Sena y la enorme Torre Eiffel, una chica de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, con unos ojos claros como pocos y una piel lisa y blanca, que la hacían ver angelical, sostiene una pequeña bola de baseball en sus manos, y sonríe. A su lado tiene una novela de amor, marcada en una página especial, y ésta dice así: 

_"Hay muchos libros en la biblioteca,_

_Cada libro tiene una historia maravillosa,_

_Que nunca ocurrirá en la vida real._

_Pero una vez que te enamores,_

_La realidad se transformará en una historia maravillosa,_

_Mucho mejor que cualquier novela."_

**~Fin~**


End file.
